the Elite Academy
by XxbloodyiceprincessxX
Summary: At here in the elite academy we have two classes the day class and the night class. They learn the same and they also live in the academy and interact with each others. But there's a big difference between them and that's the night class is full of vamps
1. Chapter 1

_**Volume 1**_

_**By:XxbloodyiceprincessxX**_

_**Characters **_

_**Katy Cullen **_

_**David Cullen **_

_**Alice Withdraw **_

_**Carlisle Cullen **_

_**Jasper Hale **_

_**Trevor Smith **_

_**Alec Vultourie**_

_**Jack Hastings**_

_**April Parker**_

_**Will Valentine **_

_**Lisa Hastings**_

_**Annabelle Black**_

_**Mary Marsant**_

_**Leroy Johnson**_

_**Amanda Butts**_

_**Lily Norris**_

_**Anne Jones **_

_**Robert cruise **_

_**Caitlin Lopez **_

_**Camilla **_

_**Leonardo**_

_**mike**_

_**daisy**_

_**Dylan**_

_**carol**_

_**Damon & Jessica**_

_**Carmen**_

_**Aro Johnson**_

_**Erick Hale**_

_**Rose Johnson **_

_**Emmet**_

_**joy**_

_**Liz**_

_**Luke**_

_**Patrick**_

_On Resume_

_At here in the elite academy we have two classes the day class and the night class. They learn the same and they also live in the academy and interact with each others. But there's a big difference between them and that's what day class don't know is that the students in the night class well actually there all vampires and there's a few of them that aren't good but they have a deal with me the director of the academy Carlisle they had been very good to the people who studies here at the elite academy nobody except me knows their secret but my adoptive daughter Katy is getting to much time with them and I'm worried I have to tell her the truth._

_**Chapter 1**_  
I hate this school, I hate my teachers they give me too much work, I hate myself cause even as I tried so hard to remember my parents and my past or even if I had one. The only thing I could remember is those red-flamed eyes they were so undiscriptable. I hate those eyes because they make me want to cry for what happen to my family even so I don't remember anything I do remember those red-flamed eyes that looked at me from the corner. But when those red-flamed eyes came towards me Carlisle (my now adoptive father) appeared with a young boy named Alec Vultourie he was a little older than me and well he grabbed me into his arms and in a blink of a we were outside the house waiting for Carlisle who I think was fighting the blond women with the red-flamed eyes. He putted me down and then he said" poor little thing you must be freezing…umm…take this" but I couldn't move I just stood there washing this young boy. As I stood there washing him he took his coat off and putted into my cold body to warm me up a little bit. Then as I looked to the house I saw that women with the red eyes came towards me and said" you're mine little girl you're mine". But instantly Carlisle came from the back of her and stared to fight her and Alec also came to help him. I don't remember anything else because I went in blank. When I got my conscience back I was in a room all covered in white and it was very dark I was scare cause I thought that the woman took me but then I saw Carlisle sleeping on a couch and Alec beside me I couldn't wake them up so I putted myself up and went towards the door the pain was very harsh but I walked towards the door to see where was I as I opened the door I was in a hospital but why was I here then as I found myself in an hospital I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped myself up and saw Alec who said "I see you finally woke up…that's good…you have been unconscious for a week Carlisle took you here when you went in blank after all it was a rush for that night…so how do you feel". I didn't answer at all I just went back to the room and then when I entered the bed Carlisle was waking up "nice to see you finally woke up it has been a week since we brought you here let me be the first to tell u that you're goanna be all right let me get the dr. so we can go out of here ok". Then he stood up the chair and went outside from the room then I asked Alec"what the hell happened where are my parents how did I got here what happened to the women with the red-flamed eyes" he saw me and came towards the bed then he sat in there and toke my hand then he said "ok take it easy I'm not the one suppose to say this to you but darling you're parents died and we toke you here when you went in blank…and for the women well don't you worry about her she's not goanna mess up with you anymore don't worry "I couldn't believe what I've heard in this instant and the only thing that came out of my mouth was" were am I going to live what's goanna happen with me now "he saw the door and said "you're goanna be living at the academy that Carlisle has and he's goanna adopt you you're goanna be his daughter for now on and don't worry I'll be there for you until you don't need me ok "I didn't answer then I heard in my mind "Katy Katy come on quit it already" David said. As I came back to my conscience "I'm ok quit doing that you idiot "I responded in suffer patience. The idiot (david) hes adopted just like me bt he doesn't talk much

As he said this cause since I'm having these nightmares my roommate  
Alice is very worried about me since this. So to get her calm down  
and me calm down too I told David about it to see if he could help me  
but his just a brat I'm going to kill him for brat and for telling it  
to Carlisle. But as I thought of this Carlisle said "Katy I know what  
ur dreams are cause David told me so but the thing is that I want u to  
tell them to me so I can help you for now on please tell me your  
dreams" I told Carlisle that it was just one dream the one that I told  
David is the same one that mortified me the most. so as I told him my  
dream suddenly we were interrupt by David as he entered to the house  
and I couldn't finish the dream cause I was so angry at David that I  
just started to fight him for that until Carlisle put us apart so I  
heard Carlisle yelling at us then he calm and said "ok I'm ok were  
where u Katy could u finish telling me the dream" I obviously did and as  
I finished it was time for me to go to the dorm as I saw the clock  
Carlisle told me that it was best for me and David to stay in the  
house for the night we couldn't refuse to Carlisle so we just answered  
yes and went upstairs to change our clothes and put our pajamas on David  
fell asleep very rapidly as always but I couldn't find the sleep so I  
went downstairs to drink some water or milk and found Carlisle just  
seeing his glass of water in the table so I said " Carlisle r u ok?"  
he saw me and told me to sit by his side. I instantly did then he  
said "Katy tell me the Dreams again?" I said yes instantly then he turn  
to see his coffee cup and then he took my hand and said "I thought that  
if you didn't knew this you would be Safe but I think is time u needs  
to know!"I said in a hurry up mode" w r u talking about Carlisle what  
do I need to know?" he react and saw me directly to my eyes then  
answer" ok Katy do you remember anything about the night that we found  
you?" I said "well there's something those red flamed eyes of that  
man that wanted to kill me else that I don't remember much you know I  
went in blank but why r u asking?" he stayed in silence watching his  
cup of coffee then he finally said "well Katy um the man that tried to  
kill u was a vampire a real vampire and I think the reason that ur  
having these dreams is because u try to remember that night" I was in  
shock for his words then my lips woken up and they said vampires so  
they do exist Wright but why me an inoffensive little girl and are there  
others tell me Carlisle r there others" he said "yes of course there's  
others for example the whole night class students are vampires" I said  
"of course that's the why they're so gorgeous but wait alec is one of  
them that's how you fought that man Wright" he answer yes instantly  
"but why am I seeing a blonde haired boy in my dreams "he stared at the  
window and said "well maybe it means something but I don't know why"  
then at that moment I went in blank and I remember Carlisle calling  
David for help and telling me that everything was going to be  
I opened my eyes I was in my room and there was David watching me from  
the corner and as I came to my senses he stepped towards the bed and  
said" r u ok Katy please say yes r u ok" I said yes of course I was  
ok. Then he went outside to look for Carlisle. Then as I stood up and  
saw through the window I saw a very but very black bird that was  
watching me directly to my eyes. I can say that that wasn't good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2**_  
Katy pov  
Today I woke up felling the crude sun shine that came through the  
window I didn't felt like going to school today but I have to so I got  
up and went to the bathroom to take a shower for my luck my roommate  
Alice wasn't awoken yet so I didn't want her to wake up after all she  
needs a very good sleep. Then after I showered and puted my clothes on  
I was thinking of what carlisle told me two days ago that vampires do  
exist and just not that the thing is that the hole night class are of  
them I couldn't even think or analyze I heard the knocking  
of someone in our dorm Alice wake up and open the door to see  
that it was David with Robert to see how I all David is my  
coleg at everything scince he talks to me now. I told them that I was  
ok and went out of the room to went to carlisle office.  
Jasper pov  
I finnaly made it Carlisle acepted me here at the elite academy.I have  
a mission here on the elite academy and that mission is Katy cullen.I  
want her blood so badly that I will kill her if the chance is given  
but for now I'm stuck here with caitleen and my cousin emmet oh but  
don't worried some day you'll be all mine. I sure your blood wil be my  
watter and your body my the familiar voice of a women came  
through the door as it open"hey I'm ready if youre thirsty my blood's  
here if you want it".came the voice of caitleen entering the room. I  
though I told her to leave me alone but scince I'm very hormonal this  
days I couldn't resist her smelly colone of her beutifull body that as  
allways i took her the way that I liked the most and then made her  
mine in so many ways anyone could never don't worrie katy  
you're goanna be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
Carlisle pov  
I can't understand very well actually I did understand the dream very  
well Is just that there's something that doesn't make any scense to me  
cause i understand she's dreaming about vampires but why a blonde hair  
young boy and why only one. Well I wasn't sure about what was that  
dream so as I got vampires living here I thought one of them could  
help me find what this ment so I called their leader he came  
to my office this morning I welcomed him and then I asked him what the  
dream is about or what does it stayed at there just thinking  
about the dream and then the words came out of his mouth"Carlisle how  
long does Katy has had this dreams ?" I told him that it had been like  
a month thenhe quickly said" ok carlisle this smells like a pureblood  
vampire work u see only a pureblood has the power to enter to peoples  
dreams and make them nightmares but there's a problem If they get in  
is only for one reason and that's that they want to drink that people  
blood but well I don't know any pureblood that has been a month or  
more at someones mind unless there's a reason else to be in it so i'm  
guessing this vamp wants so much more than blood I could understand if  
she was important to the royalty of vampires but as I know she's just  
a human"as Robert finished this words I was trying to understand what  
he said but what Robert didn't knew was that katy is one of the most  
wanted vampire in the whole history but I just couldn't tell him that  
cause neither Katy or anyone knows about this. U see the day that I  
found Katy I saw her mother die on my own hands by a vampire named  
felix who Alec killed that same cold night the thing is that katy's  
mom rose told me that I should care of Katy as long as I could that's  
the reason Katy doesn't remember anything about that night cause rose  
was the most powerful vampire of all and she gave me Leroy katy's twin  
brother to protect her and Katy well she didn't wanted anybody to find  
them so shejust took the memory of their two childs and  
grew up as a vampire cause I couldn't adopt the two of them that year  
so I told one couple parents of vampires to adopt him so he was raised  
by one of their own oh but Katy was raised by me and I raised her like  
a don't know anything about it and I hope it stays that  
I thought of this Robert snapted me out of it and told me to be  
awere of Katy's he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
Alec pov  
Oh poor poor Katy she most be very frighten of everything she doesn't  
remember anything about that night that I found her she was so fragile  
and inoacent at that moment that I just wanted to help her cause I saw  
her eyes and knew that she was just an inofensive child but she  
allways has been so litle scince this that I made myself the promess  
to protect her as long as I could."don't u like the moon Alec is very  
pretty tonight is in it"came the familiar adorable voice of Camilla a  
new member of our family she's a new made vamp "yes yes it is  
Camilla"I answered in respond to her I saw through the  
window and saw Katy walking towards the woods so I went out of the  
dorms and followed her.  
Katy pov  
I was walking in the woods like I did ever scince I was a litle child  
I walk through this woods to think or try to think about my past but I  
only remember that could night that I was found to this moment I can't  
remember my parents or even if I was an only child or I had a brother  
or sister I hate not remembering anything. As I said this words to  
myself Alec appeared right in front of me and I losted my breathing  
for a second.i couldn't belive how fast he was but then I remembered  
he was one of them one vampire"hey what ur up to litle girl" Alec  
voice said as I snap out of my thoughts "I'm just thinking u know I  
love to think about everything" he answered "what r u thinking about  
this time"he said in a tone I didn't heard in a while actually scince  
he found me that night I haven't heard him talk to me in that tone"in  
everything like the fact that you're a blood sucking vampire" I said  
didn't respond he just stayed in there in silence and  
then when I was goanna go he took my hand and said" well I'm a vampire  
but would a human make u fill this" then at that moment he took my  
face up with his finger and before I could say anything he just  
pressed his lips with mine and I clossed my eyes like in a movie it  
was very excited then I realize that I loved him so much and that kiss  
was going to be the start of a love story that I didn't realize it was  
happening hope it's for good.


End file.
